Changes
by CookieMonster4242
Summary: Set after Skye betrays the teams and sleeps with Miles and the team ignores her. How will they react when Skye is captured and tortured? Will they care enough to rescue her? Will they look past her betrayal and come to her aid?
1. Chapter 1 : What It Was Supposed To Be

Changes

CHAPTER 1

It was supposed to change. After Coulson made her put on the bracelet, everything was supposed to go back to normal. They were supposed to treat her as they did before it had all happened. But they didn't.

It was like she didn't exist. Nobody talked to her. She was avoided. Her pathetic attempts of trying to start a conversation always ended in awkward silence. Simmons responded only few out of many tries. Fitz just left the moment Skye appeared. May….well….it was still the same. Coulson was rarely seen on the BUS at all, always cooped up in his office doing who-knows-what .Ward…..hated her. She could still remember what had happened that morning.

'Ward.'

'What?!' He had responded harshly, making Skye wince slightly.

'I was wondering if you could show me any new attack moves? You know, being my S.O. and all….' She trailed off, desperately praying that Ward would say yes.

Ward had spun around, a move so sudden that it had made the young hacker stumble backwards slightly. 'I am not, and never will be the S.O. of a traitor. And that is exactly what you are, Skye.' He spat out, tone full of menace. With that, he turned and left the kitchen, leaving Skye alone in the room.

Skye was snapped out of her memories when a soft knock was heard from the door. Instantly, she was aware of her surroundings, blade in her hand, blood splattered on the sheets and her right wrist covered with bloody cuts. She had lunged off her bed, dashing to press the deadlock key on the door's panel.

'Skye?'

It was Simmons.

"Simmons? What's up?' She had responded, voice slightly wavering.

'Well… I made some spaghetti, you know today being the day where we all eat together? To bond and stuff.. so you care to join us?'

'I'll be out in a bit. 'Skye replied, and the moment Simmons moved away from the door, she leapt into action. She wrapped the wounds up with some bandages before changing into a long-sleeved shirt and going outside. The moment in which her door opened, the soft laughter in the air had disappeared, and so did her smile on her lips. She walked up to the table grim faced and Simmons pushed a plate of noodles to her, giving her a small smile. The rest of the meal was in awkward silence and sooner or later, the rest either finished up their meals quickly or excused themselves, leaving Skye eating alone in the kitchen. Tears flowed silently down her cheeks as she finished up the last of her noodles. Days passed by in this manner, with her bunk being Skye's only solace, the only place where she did not have to be constantly reminded that she had betrayed her team. Months went and Skye learnt a hard lesson. Expecting too much would only result in disappointment. Whenever she had worked her Hacktivist magic to get the team out of a tough situation, she was never thanked. Instead, she was ignored. She learnt to only come out at the last few moments of dinner, to eat a few bites before heading back into her bunk. She always lost her appetite whenever she was alone. She trained harder than ever, even without Ward there to tell her what to do , or to teach her new moves. She trained at night, so that she never run into anyone. Then, she decided to not eat at all. The other agents were all bone thin, so to be someone as awesome as them, she had to first look like them.

However, on one mission everything she had done to make her world in balance again had come undone. One mission that had made her life completely different again. Another one filled with pain. Only this time, it was physical.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premonition

CHAPTER 2

It was supposed to just be a simple mission. Enter the Centipede base, which was abandoned even. To hack into their mainframe and then to gain access to their files, to see what their up to. However, the extraction needed May to pilot the BUS, and the mission called for 2 agents. It meant that Ward would be going in with Skye. After the mission briefing, Ward had gone straight into Coulson's office and even from outside, the conversation was pretty clear. Simmons and Fitz had left the room; May excused herself to pilot the BUS to their new location, leaving Skye alone yet again, to listen to Ward's opinion on their mission.

'Sir, she betrayed us all, we cannot trust her to not betray us again.'

'Ward, I understand your concerns but unless May can become an expert hacker in a mere few days or that Skye can learn to fly a plane expertly, you are going in with her. No complains.'

'But sir…' Ward began again but never got to finish.

'Now if you would kindly leave my office, I have other matters to discuss with Agent May, matters far more important that your opinions, Agent Ward.' Coulson had said briskly while signalling for May, whom was already at the door, to enter his office.

His face darkened as he left and anger seeped into his features as he say Skye standing outside the door as well, head down.

'You better learn to take care of yourself, Skye. Cause I won't be there if you are cornered. Learn to fight for yourself.' He had snapped at Skye, making her wince at every word he had basically shouted in her face. After he had stormed down the stairs, she felt tears well up in her eyes. They stung and she hurriedly made her way to her bunk, moving as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She didn't deserve to cry. She had betrayed the only people who cared for her, broke their trust with her own actions. She was a traitor, and she knew it.

She was tired. She had spent hours begging Coulson to release the internet suspension so she could create programs that can speed up the mission. For 2 days straight, she worked relentlessly on her computer; she never ate at all, and drank coffee like her life depended on it. In fact, if it wasn't for the high amount of caffeine running in her blood-stream, she doubted if she could even see straight.

Then, the time came. May's voice sounded over the comm.

'LANDING IN TEN. PREPARE YOURSELVES.'

Skye had immediately gone to grab another pitcher of coffee, which she drank quickly as she headed back to her computer, to ensure the program was up and ready. She had created a program to activate the program, and in an effort of 2 days, she had shortened the time down to 3 minutes. Ward had merely grunted when she had told them of the news and there was barely any reaction from the rest of the team. She felt a slight pang of hurt but brushed it aside. She was about to go into the field, there was no time to think about her feelings now.

She felt the plane shudder as it landed, and the cargo door opened. Taking one last mouthful of coffee, she grabbed her gun and ran out after Ward. The breaking-in was surprisingly easy, the door had been rusty and with a few high-powered kicks, it fell apart quickly. She took the left, and Ward the right. They just needed to find a computer, any computer, to plug in the thumb-drive and the mission was as good as done.

Skye walked cautiously down the corridor. Everything was grey, and her side had only minimal guards, while she heard the obvious sounds of fighting on Ward's side over the intercom. 'That's strange' she thought as she made a turn on the left and suddenly a large pair of hand grabbed her from behind.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Beginning Of Hell

…..

Hi Guys, its CookieMonster 4242 here, so sorry for not posting a chapter for so so so long, but I'm in some life changing exams now so do forgive me! I'll try to keep posting chappies but I get mental blocks sometimes so those who are nice enough, please help me out by maybe PMing me some ideas on how to continue the plot. Once again, I'm just a beginner so do forgive me if I don't know some stuff. Oh and I'm looking for a beta to help me correct some typos and grammatical errors and to help me out with the plot so PM me if int! No need to be professional or anything just someone who can help! Now onto the story!

…

Skye woke up cold. It was freezing in here. Muffled sounds rang in the tiny grey cell, rebounding off the walls. It seemed to mock her, it being free while she was not. She tried to rub her head, which felt like it was about to explode but instead found it shackled to the wall with a long thick iron chain. This day was definitely much worse than she had expected it to be.

Her head jerked when the metal door in her tiny cell opened, and saw two men, masked in black grab her, and drag her over to a metal chair, which they must have brought in, she didn't see it there before. They positioned themselves right behind her, one on the left, the other on the right. She didn't know who these people were but the orange line glowing under the shirts they wore, told her something, if not everything.

'Good Afternoon, Agent Skye. I trust you've had a good sleep. We have a lot to do today.'

A dark black figure stood before her.

'Who are you?' Her voice quivered. She refused to admit she was scared. She was just….just..being cautious, yes cautious.

'My name is Ray.'

'What do you want from me?'

'What I want is, information, Agent Skye.'

He walked around her, his heavy boots clicking against the floor. 'Now won't you be good and give up that information?'

'What kind of information?'

She jumped as Ray slammed his hands on the back of her chair, and he replied, his mouth only a bare inch away from her ear.

'Secrets, Agent Skye. Surely being as close to S.H.I.E.L.D. as you were, you must have found out some things, like what was it that had saved Coulson from dying, and just what treasures are in S.H.I.E.L.D's possession, like that so interesting little….toy…. your team found in Peru. So tell me Skye, do you know anything?'

Skye's brain was going off the rack. How did this guy know so much, about her closeness to S.H.I.E.L.D. and all their adventures in their team, being a part of it, how great was it then.

'I…I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Now now Skye, don't you think its rude to lie to someone?'

Skye could almost hear the smirk in his tone, and he suddenly snapped his fingers, the men in black moved. One put his large beefy hands on her small shoulders and pulled them right back to the back of the chair, gripping her making it impossible to move at all. The other moved in front of her, and picked up something on the metal table beside her chair. Bright sparks emerged from the long metal rod and Skye immediately realised what it was. Electricity.

The man came closer to her and she began to squirm, but she was held in place, and her hands were tied. With the meagre light provided by the sparks, she saw a menacing grin.

Now she admitted it. She was scared. Very Scared.

…

Ward was pissed. Skye had guaranteed the program would work with just putting the thumb drive in but it didn't. In fact, it had given off his location and a bunch of guards just appeared. It cost him an arm and leg to get out but he did, somehow. He was so ready to give Skye a piece of her mind, of how she had caused him to fight a whole lot more than he was supposed to fight. But when he got to the plane, he instantly noted something was wrong. It all looked the same, but something was just….off. When he got to the lounge, he didn't hear the usual chatter of Simmons and Fitz, but rather it was just silence. Simmons was perched atop the kitchen barstool, quietly sipping on a cup of tea. No smiles or greetings. Definitely weird.

'Simmons, what's wrong?'

Simmons looked up, with eyes brimming with tears.

'Skye left.'

….End Of Chapter 3….

How was it guys? I know its short , I'll try to improve it. Do review and tell me how I can improve it, and I'll try to accommodate you and any story improvements if you have any. Thank you for supporting and PM me more guys, I like talking haha . Thanks for supporting!


	4. Chapter 4 : Falling Further

Hey guys I know I havent updated in a long long while so for those who are still willing to read this story, thank you so much ! I have ths story plot planned out already, and I will not spoil it foryou guys, so if you really want to know, read on!

-CookieMonster4242

Ward slammed his hands into the punching bag over and over again but the burning feeling in his gut remained there, refusing to leave. He himself was unsure just what was the feeling.

Anger? Betrayal?

What was he angry at? Was it Skye causing him to fight with nearly a hundred men by himself? Was he feeling betrayed because Skye's left again after she said that she would change her ways? He wasn't sure.

May's voice boomed over the loudspeakers 'Arriving at Base. Meeting in five.'

Ward grabbed a towel on his way up and on a second thought, decided to change his sweat-soaked shirt as well. He was the last to arrive in the control room, joining the small circle around the table.

Coulson tapped on the screen twice and the black screen leapt to life, showing the face of Skye, and a simplified map with a blinking red spot.

Coulson then began the meeting.

'I'm sure all of you are aware of the fact that Skye left us this morning, leaving behind a note on the screen saying 'Good-Bye'. This is clearly Skye's handiwork as upon further analysis; her message was set to appear thirty minutes into the mission, a feat that nobody else except Skye can accomplish with her hacktivist skills. Prior to her setting up the program to show the message, I have uncovered traces of something, or somebody, hacking into SHIELD's mainframe, and all traces lead to the highly classified secrets of missions and the name list of all the members. This leaves me no choice but to have to capture Skye and bring her back to the BUS. If the name list was to be leaked out, it could compromise hundreds, thousands even, of agents.

Fortunately, she has not been able to remove her tracking bracelet and I have set the mode of it to maximum, rendering her unable to go near any electronic devices, and the computer has been able to track her movements since an hour ago.'

With a swift tap the location of the bracelet was obvious to everybody in the room.

'London, In an abandoned factory that was once called 'Buxon's Taxis Company Pte Ltd',May, set the Bus to these coordinates. Ward, prepare to go into the field. Simmons, Fitz, I need both of you to prepare the proper weapons and equipment for Ward. Move out.'

At that, everybody left the room, leaving Coulson alone to ponder for a moment.

'Why, Skye?'

...

Skye screamed out loud when the metal tips were once again brought near to her arm. The metal tips never reached her but her bracelet had responded, sending 120V into her body, leaving her convulsing in the chair, writhing in pain.

'Well Skye, ready to talk yet?' Ray had murmured into Skye's ear, making her flinch at the proximity.

'Sorry , not a talkative person.' She replied sassily, although her body was screaming at her to end the useless resistance.

A tight slap to Skye's face had caused her to seriously rethink her loyalties to SHIELD and a part of her was really tempted to give in to Ray's demands. Shaking her head slightly, she stiffened her resolve. She had sworn to Coulson she would change. She would follow through on her promise, no matter what. She only heard a cracking sound before she felt two cold metal tips press into her skin and afterwards, her entire body seemed to have melted. Her vision went white and she could not even hear her own voice anymore. Coulson and the team were coming to save her right? Just a little bit more and she would be saved. Just a little bit more…..

...

'ARRIVING IN TEN'

Ward stood up from the couch, put down his book and returned to his room. Putting on his gear rather troublesome, with the small area he had in his cubicle to change, He didn't know why but he was feeling …..odd. He couldn't find another word to describe it. Everything felt out of place, like there was something missing.

'Must have fought too much and took a blow to the head.' He muttered to himself as he stepped into the lab, the whiteness of the space blinding him as always.

'Ah Agent Ward, Fitz has just created a new gun, it's light and shoots bullets of a neurotoxin that can put a human to sleep in merely three seconds. Amazing isn't it? I wanted to put another type of solution that could paralyse the enemies instead but it required a larger amount, if only I could get my hands on this particular substance that is in the Hub, it can paralyse someone in a matter of milli-seconds! Of course it is hard to acquire but…'

Ward's head was starting to hurt listening to Simmons blabber on about the 'Wonders Of Science' and instead cut her short. 'Simmons, my gear?'

'Oh right, here, a paralysis gun, another loaded pistol and handcuffs for…..umm….Skye. 'She said, hesistating at the end.

Ward simply nodded, packed the items and stood at the cargo door, awaiting landing.

'Ward. Control room, now. Coulson's looking for you.' May had broadcasted and Ward immediately sprinted up the stairs. 'What did Coulson want now? He already gave me a briefing just now , sheesh.' Ward mentally lamented as he made his way up to the room and face Coulson.

'Sir.'

Brown eyes lingered at the illuminated screen as Coulson's body turned to face Grant. Glancing at Ward's equipment, Coulson spoke, 'I suggest you bring more gear with you, Agent Ward. I have just received word on the mission, and this entails an increased danger status of the mission'. Putting an arm up, Coulson silenced Ward and continued.

'Agent May shall be accompanying you into the location. Bring extra guns and tell Simmons to change the toxins in the bullets to ones of a higher calibre.'.

'Why sir? Isn't Ma-I mean-Agent May required on the bus for the extraction? I can handle Skye on my own.'

The senior agent furrowed his brow and rebutted Ward in an commanding tone,' Ward, this change is not out of consideration for your safety, but out of protocol.'

The truth immediately dawned on Ward as he recalled the protocol manual's instructions against different targets. 'Does that mean-'

He never got to finish his sentence as Coulson confirmed his suspicions with a simple nod of his head.

'Indeed Agent Ward. As of this instant, Skye is no longer just an escapee, but rather an wanted fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D.'


	5. Chapter 5 : False Alarm

Hi Guys thanks for the reviews, do keep them coming in and tell me how to improve the story more, I know my updates are very very very short, I'll try to make them longer. I might try of compress the fics together, like combining Chapter 1, 2 and 3 into one fic. There will be a sequel to this fic so do stay tuned.

I'm still looking for betas and people to assist me in my fic's plot progress so do tell me if you would like to help, and maybe I'll update faster hehe

This is just a teaser or sorts so I'll post the rest when I have more time. Thank you to those who have reviewed and please continue reading! It'll get better I promise.

Onto the story

-CookieMonster4242

….

Blurry eyes soon came to focus on the large tank of water before her. The large metal door slammed open and the loud clicking of combat boots had given away his identity.

'Well Skye, today's a brand new day. A whole day of my…persuasion… for your cooperation. Well as the saying goes, 'Wish me luck' , eh.' Ray said, his words rebounding off the cement walls and echoing in the room.

Taking a bottle in the table at the far end of the room, Ray spun it about until it came to rest, pointing at Skye. More specifically, the large trough of water before her.

'Water-boarding it is.'

Skye had barely comprehended his sentence when large beefy hands grabbed her head and shoved it under the black murky waters. And for the first time, Skye felt peaceful. All was quiet, tranquil and peaceful. She wouldn't have minded staying like this all day.

Then a small discomfort in her chest drew her attention away. The ache was becoming worse, and she begun to struggle. The reason became clear to Skye's tired mind. She needed air. Now.

Her struggling increased, as she flailed her arms and legs about in an attempt to break the hold the man had on her head but her efforts were in vain.

Her mouth opened and the precious last bubbles of air escaped to the surface, and the black water took its place. Despite her best efforts, she lacked the ability to retrieve air from water and the strength to fight the force on her head.

After what seemed like hours, to her, the man released his hold and Skye had immediately mustered strength to push herself out of the water and as her lungs took in the sweet air that she craved, her eyes went blurry with relief. Water spewed from her mouth as she tried to expel the water that had gotten into her in her attempts to escape before.

'Skye, now you know what water-boarding is . That's only a mere two minutes, we have an entire day ahead of us. Are you prepared?' Ray smirked as he saw the terror appear in Skye's brown eyes. That was the response he was searching for. His grin widened and turned maniacal as he waved to the men.

Again, Skye's head went under the black depths.

…..

Ward was now fully prepared. With another three pistols and two paralysis guns , together with Agent May, he felt ready for anything.

The BUS's auto-piloting system kicked in and Ward hung on to the bars at the side for balance as the entire plane shuddered before coming to a complete stop. The hangar door opened and Ward was the first to step on the grass, his eyes wincing under the bright sunlight.

Nodding at Agent May, Ward ran on ahead, using his shoulder to break open the rusty front door of 'Buxon's Taxis Company'. His trained eye had immediately spotted the three enemies at the corners of the lobby and before they had a chance to retaliate, Ward had them on the floor , unable to move for the next five hours. May had already infiltrated the West wing of the large company grounds and after giving the lobby a quick round, he had proceeded to the North wing, as per the plan.

'Agent Ward, Skye's to your left corridor, your equipment is picking up its location.' Fitz's voice boomed in Wards ear as he made a quick left, narrowly avoiding a well-aimed bullet to his head. He quickly returned the favour by embedding some real bullets on his abdomen and had followed Fitz's instructions to a small room, which must have been a janitor's closet.

Scanning the room, Ward had reported to the rest of the team.

'The room's empty.'

….


	6. Chapter 6 : Aftermath

Changes Chapter 6

…..

Author's Dilemma

Hey guys I actually have two plots prepared for you guys, so the choice is pretty tough. Do you guys prefer a 'wild-goose-chase' type thing for the team or Ray reaching to the team to trade Skye for an object/person from the Fridge?

Please review and tell me which one is better for the plot, as this decision will affect all future chapters so please help me choose guys. I'm looking for someone to help me with this story, meaning a co-writer, so….. help me out please thanks.

…

'What?!' Fitz's voice echoed in the small room as Ward tried his best to explain the situation to him.

'It's empty, Fitz, nothing here but dust.' Ward 'patiently' explained to the confused inventor back in the plane.

Fitz began feverishly tapping on the screen in frenzy, all the while shouting at Ward through the intercom, until May's voice came into the line.

'Save it until we are back on board, Fitz. I found something here that can solve this. Heading back now.' May's monotone voice interrupted the two men's squabble and the intercom went dead again.

…

'Skye ,Skye ,Skye, Poor Little Skye. All of this and for what reward? Is Coulson preparing some medal or a grand feast for you for enduring all this? Just give it up and help us Skye. They've already given up on you. They aren't coming to save you Skye.' Ray smug tone rang in Skye's blurred and swirling head as she lay on the stone floor, in a pool of her own expelled water. Coughing, she muttered 'You're lying.'

A swift kick to her stomach had her groaning in pain as a ringing laughter floated in the chamber.

Ray had simply snapped her fingers and large beefy hands had pulled her up, her nearly closed eyes looking right into blue eyes. The evil glints in the crystal flecks were obvious and Skye felt herself shiver in fear. She had tried to hide it, with a well-aimed spit of blood and saliva. Ray had growled as he wiped his face, and the next thing Skye saw was the bottom of heavy combat boots.

…

After the Ward-and-May tag team had returned to the BUS, May had silently handed a flash-drive to Fitz and headed to the cock-pit. Ward headed up to his own bunk, and took a shower. The steam and pressurised streams of water gave his time alone to think. It still seemed so unbelievable. Skye had left the team. After all that talk of wanting to change a new leaf, she had really left and to make things worse, she had done something that made herself a wanted fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He was more than disappointed in himself. For a moment he actually believed Skye. He had believed what she was saying. He was tempted to give her a chance.

Exiting the shower, he let the cold air on his wet skin serve as a reminder ,a reminder to not let his emotions take the better again. Never again.

….

When Skye woke up , she found herself bound to a metal table. Her wrists were held fast by metal cuffs, as were her legs. A sudden movement on her right had gotten her attention. A face, covered in white had appeared beside her face, the white standing out from the dark background. A white light was shone into her eyes and she heard Ray's voice in her ear.

'My colleagues were just too eager to see you, I couldn't say no. Do enjoy yourself now , won't you? Little frightened rabbit.'

His snickering echoed in Skye's head as her body froze when she say the gleaming syringe held in the hands of another dressed in white. As the thick needle found its way into her arm, she opened her mouth to scream but her body didn't respond.

'That's right, little rabbit. The gas in the room is a paralysis gas, so just lay back and enjoy the treatment why don't you.'

Skye's mind went black when a knife found its way into her abdomen and slowly dragged across her stomach.

'Ward will come right?' the question lingered in her mind before another needle was injected into her arm and for the next five hours, pain was the only thing she felt.

….

Please to review and tell me how I can inprove the story, be it my writing or the plot, any review is welcome.

Btw i'm planning to add a chapter , as an added bonus, for the person who submits the 115th review, its at 108 reviews now, so if you would like a chapter dedicated to you, do review :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Losing Hope

Changes Chapter 7

….

Author's note

On the advice of my new co-writers**EmilyMaeWyso**and **AinsleyWright****,** I have decided on a plot that combines both options. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it

I will be on hiatus for the next two weeks and will only post when I have time, so please bear with me , so a long chapter from me as an apology, 1000 words

CookieMonster4242

…

Brown eyes stared at the stone ceiling , at nothing in particular. After her time on the metal table, the two in white ,'The Twins' she called them, had finally gotten bored of her and her screams once the gas wore off, and had her thrown back into her cell. Quite literally.

Her throat was already hoarse from screaming and her mind blank from pain.

A few hours passed like this, with Skye in her coma-like state in the darkness of the cell and the silence was broken by the loud slam of the door.

A black figure moved into the small room and kneeled by her side. The figure cradled her gently, resting her head on his knee.

Skye had weakly stuttered out 'Who... you?'.

'Don't you remember me anymore, Skye?' This voice, it was so familiar. So familiar.

Her voice cracked as she spoke ,'Ward?'

She held back a whimper of pain as her head slammed against the stone wall harshly and the figure chuckled.

'Poor little Skye, you still think he's coming?' The voice that Skye had been dreaming of morphed into the low and laughing tone of Ray, and she bit her lip to prevent the tears from spilling over.

Here she was, so happy that Ward had finally arrived to save her and it all turns out to be a trick. She felt like a fool.

'Poor Skye, Are you going to run crying to your mommy now? Oh wait, She's dead.' Ray's mocking tone reverberated in the room and Skye was mentally cursing him.

A sharp kick sent Skye to the other side of the room and out of her mental chant of Ray's death.

'I've wasted enough time, now onto business.'Ray chuckled, squatting beside Skye's pained form,'We need access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database Skye, and we want you to do it, big honor , eh?'

Mustering inner courage, Skye shook her head vigorously earning her a smirk from Ray. 'Marvelous. I was hoping for you to say that. Now I can try out my new equipment' Ray snaps his fingers and the metal door opens to reveal large muscular men moving all sorts of machinery and devices into the room.

Her eyes widens in fear when she realizes their purpose in the room and her breath catches in her throat.

'Well, Shall we get started?'

...

'MEETING IN FIVE' May's voice boomed over the hidden speakers all over the BUS, and Ward gave a long sigh and puts down his book before heading to his small wardrobe to put on a shirt.

As much as he would love to deny, his mind was pre-occupied with Skye's going. There was something off about her leaving but he had no clues. Nothing.

Ward was the last to arrive, and after he joined the small circle around the screen, Fitz tapped on the screen and his last few hours of work became open to everyone.

'From the data collected in the flash drive, I managed to find the reason behind why the room was empty, it was because there was a transmitter in the room, probably something really small, that was emitting the same signal as Skye's bracelet, or Skye has managed to take the thing off.'

'So are we back at Square One now?' Coulson's voice broke the silence that followed Fitz revelation.

'Not quite sir, there's traces in the flash drive about a location and I'm currently trying to hack into the mainframe of the location, so I can get actual coordinates.' Fitz speaks, bordering exclamation, all the while smiling like a child during Christmas.

'Good. Keep up the tracking. May, for now find us a place to land. Ward, prepare for infiltration after Fitz confirms the coordinates. Dismissed.' Coulson's decisive tone sending everybody scurrying off.

Ward soon finds himself in the small kitchen of the BUS with Simmons, the young scientist obviously brooding over her turning-cold cup of tea. Making himself a coffee, he sits beside her, sipping occasionally at his coffee.

Silence reigns over the two until Simmons finally speaks up, 'Why were you so cold towards her?'

Her question catches Ward off guard and he sputters in his coffee. 'What?!'

The biologist turns around with tear-filled eyes to look at him, before repeating her question in a much louder tone 'I said, why were you so cold to Skye before she left? All of us were talking to her normally but it was only you who always ignored her. Why? If you had been nicer, she might not have left. Why, Ward? Why were you so cold to poor Skye?'

Slightly taken aback by the outburst, Ward takes a deep breath before replying, steeling his voice.

'Because she betrayed the entire team, Simmons. I can't simply overlook that.'

'But she made an effort to change, and you never gave her a chance to.'

'I didn't know that it would to this, if I had known-'

'Would it have made a difference if you knew it would result in her leaving?' Simmons's question had left Ward stumped. His answer died in his throat as he begun seriously thinking about it.

'I guess not.' He answered quietly as he stared at his coffee.

'I thought so.' With a loud clang, Simmons deposited her cold cup of tea in the sink and left Ward alone in the kitchen to reflect.

…

The cold large metal cuffs were fastened over her shivering arms as Ray left the room, chuckling to himself about 'A day well spent'.

The metal door slammed shut, leaving the brunette alone, and the tears begun to spill. Her voice was raspy as she took breaths and her tired mind began to run through the injuries list.

'Man it keeps getting longer doesn't it?' Her quiet whisper amplifies in the small cell as she curls up into a ball in the corner of the room.

As her mind gladly falls under the sweet beckoning black waters, the sentence Ray repeated over and over again replays in her head.

They aren't coming to save you, Skye.

…

Thank You for reading! The next chapter will only be up about two weeks later as I have last two papers to go before I can bid my exams goodbye for the holidays. I can promise the plot is going to be amazing, I can't wait to write the ending already but, one chapter at a time. Please review and I'm also letting the 150th, the 175th reviewer request a story or a chapter from me, and its at 144 now, so do review and once again thank you for reviewing.

P.S. The outburst from Simmons is going out to **Rumbelleforever64****, **who gave me that suggestion since Chapter 1 so that's going out to you, Holly.


	8. Chapter 8 : Moving Forward

Authors Note

This is merely a teaser of sorts, as I happen to have some time so I'll make this short, as said previously, the next full chapter will only be up in two weeks, officially. If I get time I'll post more chapters.

Thanks for reading, please review.

-CookieMonster4242

…

'They aren't coming, Skye.'

'They are never coming.'

Skye tosses about, in obvious agony.

'I'm not, and never will be, the S.O. of a traitor.'

Brown eyes fly open and a hand finds its way to her temple, pressing hard in an attempt to get rid of the terrible ache deep within her brain.

She's finally jolted awake by a large gruff hand hoisting her up, not very gently, and unshackling her. He literally drags her out the metal door and down a long corridor, and Skye's eyes roam the surroundings.

'They could prove useful in an escape.' An inner voice pipes in, a voice that Skye quickly shushes.

After a few turns, which quickly had Skye lost in the maze, she is brought into a room very alike her old cell, but the only difference is the table in middle of the room. She is seated in the metal chair, her ankle quickly cuffed to the chair's legs, and the man stations himself directly behind her.

Before long, Ray strolls into the room and sets down a laptop before Skye.

'Well, I'm sure you are very much well-acquainted with this piece of machinery. I'll strike a deal with you Skye. You hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe and get access to the data we need, and we'll give you food. 'Ray says as he circles around Skye's small form.

Food. Right, she hasn't eaten in so long. As if on cue, her stomach lets out a low rumble that normally, she would have blushed in response, but in this scenario, who cares?

The inner voice speaks up again, 'Just do it, how hard can it be? In return you get FOOD. You're hungry. Just do it already.'

To shake that thought out of her head, Skye quite literally shakes her head violently, and Ray delivers a swift and merciless slap across her bruised cheek.

The sheer force of the slap sends her toppling over, bringing the chair down on her and she winces as it crushes her sprained ankle.

Damn it, that chair is heavy.

A large foot stepped on the chair, applying more pressure on her ankle and she could not supress the scream that ripped its way through her.

'Well Skye, I'm sure you know all our methods of 'negotiation' extremely clearly now, first-hand' Skye can hear the smirk in his voice, 'How about we give you another quick reminder.'

With a snap of his fingers, another large basin of water is brought in; together with what Skye recognises is a stun-gun.

'This idea came to me rather recently. You'll be my first test-subject. Be honoured.'

Large hands push her into the murky waters and she sees a flash above the surface before the shock courses through her body, and after an agonisingly long time, she is finally released. She lies on the floor, coughing water and her body convulsing from the electricity.

'Well, shall we continue the negotiations or will you agree?' Blue eyes stare into watery Brown eyes as her head is dragged up by her hair.

Closing her eyes, Skye mustered up her courage and replied in a tiny whisper.

'Never.'

She barely had time to take a breath before her head was once again forced into the murky depths.

….

'Sir, the location has been narrowed down to Colorado, approximately in Aspen, but I can't be sure yet.' Fitz reports as Coulson nods at May.

Agent Melinda May works fast, immediately heading to the cockpit to change the direction of the plane, and in a matter of three minutes, the BUS was on its way to Aspen–Pitkin County Airport.

'Ward, prepare for infiltration and come back in twenty for a briefing. Fitz, Simmons, prepare the gear for Ward and May. Move out.' The team dispersed, leaving Coulson once again alone in his rather large office to contact the authorities and the HUB for the proper clearance.

Ward wandered about the plane, he was restless, but yet he didn't have enough energy to train, and was not tired enough to take a nap. Seating himself in one of the plane seats, he stares out into the horizon.

The sun was setting. Or was it rising. He couldn't really tell. His mind wondered off into a distant memory where he had gotten into a rather heated argument with Skye, whether the sun was setting or rising because neither of them wanted to check the time.

The argument was bordering on violence until Coulson came down to tell the two to keep it down and that Skye was right. He remembered the snug expression Skye had worn on her face and that one loss had become her bargaining chip out of many sessions of sparring.

'Remember that time you said the sun was setting when it was actually rising? I wonder how Fitz would react if he had known that the great Agent Ward would make such a ROOKIE mistake? Hmm?'

'Fine, we'll spar tomorrow,' He would always sigh in defeat while she would happily bound up the stairs.

His eyelids became heavier and heavier until he finally fell asleep with the orange horizon in his eyes and a memory of happier times. ….

...

The last few paragraphs are now officially my favorite . Please Review :) Thanks for reading!

P.S. 900 words for a teaser I think that's a new accomplishment for me.


	9. Chapter 9 : Spiralling Out Of Control

Chapter 9

Author's Note

Hi Guys! Thank you for reading this fic and it's at 192 reviews now, so the 200th reviewer gets a prize! Thank you for reading this fic and I hope that you will continue to support this and please review; reviews give me motivation to continue to write! Thank you!

-CookieMonster4242

…..

Large hands grabbed her hair and hoisted her up.

She barely winced when she opened her eyes to stare into blue ones.

'Hmm, no longer afraid, eh?'

Skye didn't trust her voice to hide her fear, and instead stared at Ray.

'Tsk.'

She was slammed into the corner of the room and she stared blankly at Ray's figure as he exited the room with a heavy slam of the metal door.

Her stomach growled and she rested her hand on her abdomen, sighing.

Her eyes closed and she tried to picture food. Warm cheeseburgers. Hot fresh fries.

The crunch as you bite into the fry and the salty goodness that comes afterwards. The delicious combination of cheese and beef on the soft bed of bread, the harmony in your mouth after one bite.

Her stomach growled again and she gave yet another sigh. This method was not working. She needed food; sustenance or she'll die before she escapes.

'You should have helped them.' Her inner voice pipes up and she was actually at a dilemma.

She desperately wanted food. She craved it. But she also didn't want to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. It'll render her previous struggles fruitless.

She stiffened her resolve to not cave in but she knew deep inside that once it was tested, it would collapse into a million pieces. She knew it.

…

Ward stifled a yawn as he headed up to the control room to see Coulson for the mission briefing. Damn, sleeping right before a long briefing was not a smart move at all.

'Agent Coulson, Sir.'

'Agent Ward. Fitz has managed to trace the signal to a remote location in the mountains in Aspen and I need you to infiltrate and locate Skye.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'This is the basic lay-out of the area, and the nearest human population is located a thousand miles away. I have already contacted head-quarters for them to re-locate the villagers further away, for safety reasons.'

Ward nodded his approval before scanning the map in greater detail.

Mountains will make movement difficult, so he has to secure his way out while infiltrating. No innocent civilians around the area means that he only has to regard his own safety, makes things easier.

'Sir.' He nods in confirmation, signalling Coulson to proceed in his briefing.

'Memorise the map of the terrain and prepare for landing in ….about an hour.'

'An hour?' Ward's eyes widened. Such a long time?

'Snow storm. More time for you to prepare then.' With a brisk click of his tongue, Coulson dismissed him and disappeared into his office.

Ward grabbed one of the tablets on the table and proceeded to settle into a couch to look at the maps and blueprints of the location in greater detail. Damn that one hide-out has a lot tunnels and caves. Geez.

….

Skye never realized it until just now. It was cold. Like really really freezing cold.

She huddled into a ball, in an attempt to conserve as much body heat as she could.

She flinched when her hand brushed past her knees. They were bloody and cut from the friction of the floor during Ray's torture. She rested her head on her knees , deciding that that was the best time to start formulating her escape plan.

Right. Corridor, then an exit on the right. Or was it the left?

She tried hard to remember but her memory of her brief interlude outside was fuzzy at best.

Let's just make it on the left. So an exit on the left and from what she had seen, that exit led to two more exits. So she has to decide, which one to choose.

Then her inner voice intervened.

'What's the point? You'll never make it. Ray will drag you back and make you suffer even more. Just give up and help him.'

For once, she didn't shush her inner voice immediately.

The heavy metal door slammed open, jolting the brunette out of her thoughts.

The blonde man Skye now grew to hate entered the room, grinning like a mad man. Well, he kinda is a mad man so…

'Have you made up your mind? I already have the day planned out now, and I'm sure one of us will enjoy every single second of it.' She could hear the smirk and anticipation in his voice.

Taking a deep and long breath, Skye replied.

'Yes, I'll do it.'

….

0.0 Skye decides to help :( Do continue to read and please review!


	10. Chapter 10 : One Step Behind

Chapter 10:So Close, Yet So Far

…

Author's Note

Hi, me again .-.

Once again, please review if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story. Reviews make me happy and gives me motivation to write.

…

Skye was led outside of her cell in hand-cuffs, a chain linking the cuffs to Ray. The blonde yanked on the chain wrapped around his hand, surging Skye forward into an encounter between her head and the dusty floor.

'Move.' The guard had ordered, kicking her forward. Ray had loosened his hold on the chain to turn back and smirk at the hunched figure on the floor. Skye took the opportunity.

She had only one shot at this. Only one. If this fails, then everything is lost.

She crawled to her feet and trailed after Ray as closely as she could. The moment she passed the exit along the corridor, she ran.

As fast as he bruised feet could carry her.

She heard the shouts of Ray behind her and the loud foot-steps of the guards. Her feet pounded on the cement floor and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears.

She made a right turn and caught a glimpse of something green on the left.

An exit sign.

She made a mad dash for the neon green sign and clambered to open the door, her clammy hands unable to turn the handle.

When the door opened, she took a deep breath.

After so long, she finally saw color again. The green grass. The blue sky.

'There, get her!'

Skye ran with all her might . She made it this far, she was not going back to that cell again. At least not by choice.

…..

'Landing in ten.' May's monotone yet commanding voiced broadcasted throughout the BUS.

Ward took a big breath and mentally prepared himself.

A mission in the mountains to locate and capture Skye.

Simple.

Except there are dozens of turns that could lead him to a dead end and that he could be facing centipede soldiers. He could be facing an army of them, who knows.

Simple. Very Simple.

Ten minutes passes extremely fast when one is in the midst of encouraging themself, Ward noted dryly to himself when the blaring alarm sounded, signalling the opening of the hangar door. He inhaled a deep breath, filling his lungs full of air before breaking into a run the moment the hangar door hit the ground.

'Lots of green.' He mused to himself as he sped down the hill to the next, noticing the annoyingly bright green grass.

One down, eleven more to go.

He hid himself in the foliage provided by the lush greenery and observed the entrance of the hideout.

Two guards. Easy- Oh shit.

The neon orange glows on their arms were obvious even in broad daylight.

Ward tightened his grip on the night-night gun and began formulating a plan in his head

Taking his chance, he lunged at them, bent on making the most out of his advantage of the surprise element.

The two large men barely had time to reach for their guns before two small and discrete bullets were lodged in their necks, putting them into a deep sleep. For at least 2 hours.

Ward moved quickly, he managed to cover the first turn before needing to hide again.

He peeked past the wall, and noticed a large group in the middle of the hallway. At least ten of them.

Grabbing the gun of the nearest guard, he leapt out, instantly shooting down three guards. He mentally cursed as the men at the back had gotten his side with a bullet and he repaid the favor by embedding many pieces of lead in their skulls.

He quickly scoured the area, checking all of the cells , and came across what appeared to be a control room. A poorly-equipped control room.

A single computer in the room, nothing else.

He plugged a thumb-drive into the computer and instantly it begun to download all the files.

He didn't want to admit it, but Skye really did help the team a great deal.

After checking all downloading was done, he quickly unplugged the disc and embedded a large,large dent in the computer and the monitor, courtesy of his military boot.

'Have you gotten the files, Agent Ward?' Fitz's Scottish voice sounded over the intercom and Ward mumbled an affirmative.

'Good. Have you found Skye?' Coulson asked him in a louder voice, effectively silencing Fitz.

'Not yet, sir. All the cells so far are empty. She must have found out we are headed here and high-tailed. There are centipede soldiers here sir, at least twenty of them. Wait, more of them.' Ward whispered as he took the gun of the guard lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Ward almost felt sorry for him, having died without a fight. Almost.

He took a breath and once again opened fire, and after the row of guards fell, he saw a blonde man aiming a pistol at him. He narrowly dodged the bullet at his head, the projectile nicked his ear. Damn, that stings.

As far as Ward could see, they were evenly matched.

The blonde guy was faster than him, and could react faster. But he had a machine gun and the opponent had a pistol.

He decided to attack first. He fired blindly at the guy, and the man did the same. After the dust from their rapid fire settled, Ward squinted his eyes, and made out the form of a man on the floor. He managed to shoot him in the chest, but not in his heart.

The blonde was the only one without the orange centipede in his arm, meaning either he is in a rank lower than even the guards or was the boss the this entire place. Judging by how he was protected by a row of guards, Ward decided on the latter

'All clear guys, Skye isn't here but I seem to have found the man in command here.' He panted over the intercom, reeling from the adrenaline rush from the gunfight.

'Bring him in , and see if you can bring one of the centipede soldiers as well.' Coulson ordered and the line went dead immediately.

Sighing, Ward dragged his already tired body over to the blonde and hoisted the man over his shoulder.

Damn, that man was bossy.

The blonde man was freaking heavy, not to mention bleeding too. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of blood trickling down the back of his neck, he trudged to the entrance of the hide-out and pulled one of the knocked out guards by his jacket.

Twelve more hills to go.

…

Skye panted and panted as she tried desperately to catch her breath again. She had ran for her life, and despite the numerous falls during her escape, she had made it. She was finally out of that wretched cell.

She breathed in the air, relishing the feeling. She was finally free.

Next she just had to find food and a shelter, before seeking help from her team. 'One step at a time, Skye. Let's not get too happy yet.' Her inner voice instantly shattered her good mood, reminding her of what else could happen to her. What if Ray and the men just wanted her to believe she was free before dragging her back again? What if the price of this freedom was much heavier than what she could handle?

She swallowed.

Better not think about that too much.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was in an alley probably, somewhere small and cramped, dirty too.

'Well, it still beats the cell.'Her inner voice muttered.

She nodded in agreement before sitting down, leaning against the dusty brick wall beside her.

A short nap shouldn't hurt, right?

Her eye-lids soon shut, but had it stayed open a moment earlier, she would have seen the large shadow move in front of her. But, she never saw it.


	11. Chapter 11 : Uncovering The Lie

Chapter 11

Author's Note

Hi guys, as you probably can tell, this story is coming to a close pretty soon. There will be sequel to this fic called 'Adjusting' or 'Adapting', I haven't made up my mind yet. I'll keep you guys updated on that fic and thank you for the continuous support!

I hope you guys will continue to support this fic and the sequel and so please review and tell me what you guys think!

Thank You!

-CookieMonster4242

…..

Groggy eyes opened to see a large grey circle on a black background.

A very familiar grey circle, with some sort of bird- an eagle?

Everything suddenly clicked in place. Men in black suits, black vehicles, grey eagle logo.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was found by S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was saved.

The warm feeling of joy blossomed in her chest and she suppressed a joyful giggle. Finally she was saved.

She couldn't wait to go back to her normal life, back on the BUS.

Well locked in the black van with two agents seated beside her was not exactly the rescue she was expecting but a rescue is a rescue.

She grinned broadly as the van stopped and the door opened.

…..

After a quick shower to wash all the blood and grime of him, Ward joined the rest of the team except May in the control room. The large screen showed a footage of the interrogation room.

The blonde man was seated in the metal chair, and even through the blurry image on the screen Ward could make out the many black and blue bruises on the man's face. Most likely courtesy of Agent Melinda May's iron fist.

Coulson pressed a button on the side of the table and sound filled the small room.

'Where is Skye? You know don't you?' May asked, standing towering and commanding before the blonde man.

The man had chuckled and replied, in a low voice.

'Hand me the 0-8-4 in Peru and I'll tell you where she went. Maybe if you get down on you knees and beg me, pretty girl, I'll give you a hint.' He had said and Ward saw May's face frown.

May lifted her fist and right before it made impact, the footage disappeared and what appeared to be a profile appeared.

'That video was basically a summary of what has happened for the past hour. Fitz has identified the man. Full Name Ray Hertz, a German man. He was an American citizen since 1998 and had a position in the army. But after an infiltration to an undisclosed location, he went missing and was presumed dead.' Coulson summarized the data on the document and promptly closed it.

There was a loud beeping on the screen and Fitz stepped forward to the monitor.

'Sir, from the data retrieved by Ward on the Flash-Drive, I have decoded part of the files and found this picture.' He explained as said picture came onto the big screen.

A woman, Skye probably, sitting before a table and the background is dark, save for the light from the illuminated computer screen.

'That's Skye.' Ward pointed out and Coulson nodded.

'Most likely. Judging from the angle the picture is taken, it must have been from a security camera in the room.' Fitz commented as he tried to zoom in on the face.

'I can't get it any clearer but odds are, it's Skye.' Fitz muttered,' I'll continue to decode the other files and see what other data I can get my hands on.'

'Dismissed.'

The team cleared out fast, Fitz consoling a tearing Simmons as they made their way down to the lab. Ward took in a deep breath and stepped beside Coulson.

'Sir, can I join Agent May in the interrogation room?'

'What for? Do you doubt what Agent May is capable of?' Coulson raised an eyebrow at him while he looked at the live footage.

'No, Sir. I just want to …..assist. After all two is better than one.' He stuttered. He didn't know why he wanted to go in there either. He just really wanted to…to what? What did he want?

Coulson shrugged his shoulders and nodded an affirmative.

Ward turned and made his way to the room, and when he stepped into the honeycomb room, the stench of blood filled his nostrils.

'Why are you here?'

May was right behind him the moment the door closed, giving his a fright. Not that he'll ever let her know that.

'Calm yourself, Cavalry. I'm just here to help.' He spoke as calmly as he could, his heart thumping from the shock.

Sheesh this woman could scare people to death if she really wanted to.

Her brow furrowed and she spat out at him menacingly. 'Don't. Call. Me. That.'

With that, she turned and stalked back to the table, slamming her fist on the table. The blonde jolted upright and Ward finally saw the extent of the injuries on his face.

A mess of black and blue and a swollen eye.

Making a mental note to never piss May off, he directed his attention to the man chained to the chair.

'Where's Skye? Where did that traitor escape to?' He said through clenched teeth, infuriated by the grin on the man's face.

'Agent Grant Ward. My pleasure, how's your ear?' He replied smugly.

Damn it. He understood why May wanted to punch this guy.

He clenched his fist and asked again.

'Where the hell is she, Ray Hertz? And I'm not asking again.' He showed his twitching fist to the man and the guy barely even flinched.

Ray just smiled. A maniacal smile that would have given an average adult nightmares.

But Grant Ward has seen worse, he was no average person.

'Don't worry, Agent Ward. My men and I have been ensuring Skye's comfort during her time with us.' He said smugly.

Ward delivered a heavy packed punch across the man's face , sending the man flying to the other side of the room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and walked over to hoist the man upright again.

Ray was smiling. He was still fucking smiling.

Enraged, Ward delivered a thrashing, blindly pounding and smashing the blonde's limp body until he was completely out of breath. When he stood up, he heard chuckling.

That fucking guy was laughing.

Ward was about to repeat the thrashing but a voice over the speakers stopped him.

'Agent Ward, Control room now.' It was May. She must have left the room while he was giving the piece of shit on the floor a beating.

He slammed the metal door on his way out , trying to rub off any traces of the blonde's blood on his face. When he reached the control room, he could sense something was seriously wrong.

'What's wrong?' He asked and Coulson turned to face him.

'Fitz has managed to decode another portion of the files and he found some videos.' Coulson's voice was solemn and serious.

'What was in them?' Simmons questioned, her voice quivering.

Fitz tapped the screen and the illuminated light filled the room.

Just after a mere five minutes of watching the video, Ward's knees went weak and he collapsed onto the floor.

All he could thing of in his head was 'Oh Skye.'

...

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews give me motivation to write!


	12. Chapter 12 : A Blade Behind A Smile

Chapter 12: A Blade Behind A Smile

Author's Note

Finally an update! Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter.

-CookieMonster4242

…

Fitz had managed to decode a total of three videos. The three videos were relatively short, about five minutes each, and the quality was bad too. The image was blurry and unfocused, but gave a rough idea of what was happening.

One video was enough to devastate the entire team.

Simmons was straight-out crying by the three minute mark.

Ward couldn't bring his eyes away from the screen. His black eyes were wide in horror as the sound of muffled screams resonating around the small control room.

On the screen was the image of a small figure cowering at the corner of the room. A man entered, and judging by the obvious blonde hair, it was Ray Hertz. The man stepped towards to the figure, his chuckling sounding loud and clear. The image changed abruptly to the picture of the same figure thrashing while its head was held in a basin of black water.

Gross.

The figure was let up and its head lifted out of the water, confirming Ward's greatest fear.

Skye. That figure was Skye.

His breath was caught in his throat as the first video ended and Fitz clicked on the second.

Skye was chained on a metal table. Two figures cloaked in white surrounded her and Ward watched as they put cut after cut into Skye's abdomen. He watched as Skye's face contorted with the pain, unable to scream or escape.

His vision snapped to one of his childhood. His younger brother thrown into the well. His helpless face as he beckoned for help.

A figure entered the frame and Ward recognised the colour of that hair. Blonde hair.

'STOP THE VIDEO. STOP IT NOW' Coulson shouted and the frame paused, Skye's face of utter pain and fear frozen on the screen. That face will haunt Ward's face for a long time. He knew it.

The entire team was silent as the reeled from the shock of the contents of the video. God. It was only a few days, about a week and this much happened.

'Dismissed.' Coulson muttered before he disappeared up the stairs to his office and May followed after him.

Fitz led the crying Simmons to the couches and Ward fetched her a cup of hot English tea.

Fitz sat near Simmons's hunched figure and murmured into her ear while Ward eased himself into the airplane seats.

His eyes stared out at the horizon and his mind drifted to what he had just seen.

Skye. Skye's face as she went through that kind of torture.

Here he was, always calling her a traitor for leaving them, saying she betrayed the team. He felt like a fool.

He knew Skye as well as Simmons, in fact, he knew her better. Simmons could trust Skye, why couldn't he?

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

God, he wished there was something he could do to help Skye but he had missed his chance. If he had been kinder to Skye, he could have prevented this whole thing. Simmons was right, he was being cold to Skye. He couldn't get past her betrayal.

And that led to Skye going through torture at the hands of others.

Those assholes, what he would do to them if he got his hands on them- wait.

Ray Hertz.

Ward stood up abruptly, the sudden motion startling the Science Twins. He looked apologetically at Fitz, who nodded, and stormed into the interrogation room.

The blonde man glanced up from his place on the floor and took in Ward's angry expression.

'Heh, so you idiots finally found out how comfortable Skye was in our hands.' The smug grin plastered on his black and blue face.

Ward wanted very much to punch that man until he was unable to smile ever again in his life. He wanted very much.

But that won't solve anything.

Ward hoisted the limp man up by his shirt, holding his face a mere inch away from the other.

'I'll make you pay for this. I'll pull out every bone from your body, every single bone and have you watch as you bleed out onto the floor, then I'll release you covered in honey into a nest of ants and enjoy your face of terror. I'll make you regret everything you've ever done to Skye and have you go through them, one by one. Just wait, pretty boy, that time will come soon. Your time is almost up.'

He threw the blonde harshly against the wall and stomped out of the room, slamming the door heavily behind him.

A loud and long sigh escaped his lips as he made his way to his bunk. Putting hins face in his hands, he sighed again. He felt so helpless.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't help Skye at all.

Wait, Skye!

If she was indeed under the hands of Ray Hertz, then why was she not at the base when he infiltrated? Could she have escaped? She must have escaped!

He bound out of the door and almost crashed into May. He skidded to a halt before the woman and blurted his theory.

'Skye must have escaped! She was not at the base because she escaped! She must have escaped May!'

The expression of shock on the Calvary's face was brief and the normal poker face came back into place.

'I know. Fitz has found traces of Skye in the town near the base and Coulson is contacting the HUB for clearance to do a complete search of the area. Advantages of Skye being classified as a wanted fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D.' her monotone voice declared but Ward could detect a trace of relief in the sentence.

At last, Skye, we're coming to rescue you, he triumphantly exclaimed in his head but that thought was immediately crushed after Coulson came rushing down the stairs, obviously disturbed by something.

'S.H.I.E.L.D. has found Skye.'

…..

Skye followed after the woman in a business suit trotting in front of her.

Accompanied by two armed guards.

She felt unusually uneasy, but she quickly focused on the more predominant feeling. Happiness.

She was finally seeing Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, May and Ward again! Her bare feet were cold as she tried to keep up with the woman and she glanced around. She was in a long, long corridor, not unlike the one she had escaped from. She flinched slightly when one of the guards noticed she was looking around the ordered she face front.

She was led into a small room, with a metal table and chair in the centre. Must be some sort of waiting room. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was emblazoned on the wall and Skye was forced to sit on the chair and place her hands on the table.

The bracelet on her wrist was immediately connected to the table and Skye found it impossible to lift her wrist from the table surface.

The woman, a blonde, noticed her attempts and smirked.

'Quit trying, Number 1034, you can't overpower the magnetism.' Her voice was high pitched and annoying, to say the least.

She cleared her throat and began to read from the tablet in her hand.

Her next few sentences left Skye dumbfounded.

'Skye, Code Number 1034, you are now hereby under arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. upon the charges of multiple counts of treachery and escape of charges. You can either face arrest and cooperate with our investigations or face further interrogation.'

The only word that passed through Skye's blank mind was 'What?'

…


	13. Chapter 13 :Shocking Revelation (Part 1)

Author's Note

Hi Guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have a good reason, -ish. Haha I went to Taiwan last week! It was so fun! If any of you guys go there, you ABSOLUTELY have to try this green pea paste cake? It's like a small Hi-Chew size dessert made from green peas. It has no taste of veggies at all! The sweet filling matches the cold texture of the paste and it is amazing! Do try it!

Now on to the long awaited and finally posted story!

…..

Skye's eyes were wide with un-disguised shock.

Treason?

'Do you agree to cooperate, Number 1034?' The blonde woman asked again, tapping her long finger against the tabled screen repeatedly.

Skye just stared at her. Her mind was sky-rocketing out of control, barely processing any information at all.

'That's a no then.' With a brisk click of her tongue, the woman turned and left, bring the guards along with her. The large automated door slid closed and Skye slumped into the cold metal of the chair.

Shit. Shit, what the hell was going on?

Her clammy left hand came to her face and she proceeded to attempt to convince herself it was all a dream.

'All this is not real. It's just a dream. I'll wake up in my old bunk. It's just a dream. '

Tears splattered on the floor as the weak phrases of consolation gradually became softer and softer.

This is all a dream.

…

'Really? S.H.I.E.L.D. found Skye? Ward could not help his raised volume when he heard the news. Skye was finally found.

May immediately turned in the direction of the cockpit, and Coulson returned to his office once again, leaving Ward alone in the room, with rather conflicting feelings.

Was it happiness? Or guilt?

He didn't know. But his gut told him he did not even want to find out.

The uncomfortable feeling of fear gnawed at him, making him restless and uneasy.

He paced about the cabin, trying to not disturb the science twins in the other room.

…

The large door slid open, making Skye wince at the harsh white light from the corridor.

Large guards marched into the room and stationed beside her, placing their burly hands firmly on her shoulders and lifted her up.

She struggled limply but it was to no avail as she was dragged out of her cell and down the spiralling corridor once again. Her eyes were heavy and droopy from her crying and she was struggling to stay awake.

Her vision was a blur of white and grey, and she was broken from her haze when cold metal was shoved into her back.

She began to focus on her surroundings.

A metal chair in a grey room. The wall in front of her lit up and she made out the shape of a person's face.

A sharp pain in her left arm jolted her out of her woozy state.

….

Hey guys sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush now so I'll just post this much for now, I"ll post the second half in the next chapter. Please stay tuned and review! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14 :Shocking Revelation(Part 2)

Author's Note

Sorry for the really short chapter before, because I had to rush for an important matter, so I had to cut the previous chapter short. So sorry guys! This is the continuation of the previous chapter.

….

She caught a glimpse a clear liquid being injected into her arm, and a slight burning feeling begun spreading throughout her arm.

'Number 1034, are you willing to cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D. with the investigation of Centipede and their activities?'

The robotic monotone voice reverberated in the room and the guards left through the sliding metal door.

'Wait, you don't understand, I was not aiding Centipede, I was captured by them and-' Her rebuttal was cut short by the brisk reply.

'Please answer the question, Number 1034. Will you cooperate?'

Hapless, she tried to make sense again, only to be shot down by a sudden searing sensation in her veins.

'What you have just experienced is Stage One of the new serum designed to inflict maximum pain with the least side-effects on the human body. There are a total of ten stages.'

Skye struggled for breath as the burning feeling subsided and she felt dazed, like that feeling had burned all life out of her.

'Will you cooperate, Number 1034?'

Skye closed her eyes.

Please let this be a dream. Please.

….

The bus was abuzz with excitement but the air was heavy, weighing on everyone on board the plane. Ward sat in the co-pilot seat of the cockpit, beside the solemn May and was just staring out aimlessly at the sky. He wanted to be the first to know if they were reaching S.H.I.E.L.D.

He had to be the first to know.

'Tsk.'

Ward was snapped from his daze to realize that an irritated May was glaring daggers in his direction. He looked at her quizzically and saw her black eyes flick to the direction of his foot and found the root of the problem.

His tapping foot. He gave a silent apology to the Calvary and proceeded to exit the cockpit before he did anything else to anger the woman.

Wandering around the entire plane, he was at a total loss of what to do.

Restless, Uneasy.

All signs of anxiety.

He sighed and finally faced the question he had been trying to avoid for so long.

How was he going to face Skye?

'I mean, I can't just go see her like nothing's happened before, can I? ' He mumbled to himself and he ran a hand through his short hair.

Shit. This was why he preferred violence to anything else. Violence was just so easy, simple.

He went to the small kitchen and grabbed a can of beer. He wondered briefly who had left the can there, but hey, free beer.

He settled himself into the hard cushions of the couch and took a long sip of the beer.

Salvation.

Closing his eyes against the light from the ceiling, he silently resigned himself to a mental debate of what to do.

This was going to be a long, long flight.

….

Skye clenched her teeth as the man on the screen activated the serum again.

It took her everything to keep from crying out, and the time at Ray's hands had taught her a thing or two about endurance.

If she could endure for long enough, maybe they will believe that she is telling the truth. That is if she can actually endure that long.

The feeling gradually subsided and Skye let out a long breath. Her vision cleared and she stared once again at the man on the screen.

He was saying something but she could barely hear it, let alone make out the words.

She was so tired, so sleepy.

Her eyelids began to close and right before she could slip under the comforting cover of darkness, she was pulled back to the real world when the pain had returned, at an intensity twice of before.

She could not help the scream that tore through her throat as she bucked against her restraints in an helpless attempt to escape.

'I apologize for boring you , Number 1034. You have just experienced Stage Two. Shall we see how many stages you can last?'

The monotone voice sounded but even through the speakers, Skye could hear the sneer in the question.

Bastard.

As the pain came again, Skye saw white and before she lost all sense of the world, she heard the question of her inner self.

'Can you last that long?'

….

Okay, sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter, added with the previous ones makes a total of 1,125 words! I hope that this can suffice as an apology and I promise the next chapter will be up before this year ends!

P.S. Does anyone know how to get rid of a cold in the shortest time possible?


	15. Chapter 15 :End Of The Line

Author's Note

Guess what guys, it's my birthday today! Haha December babies FTW.

I'm officially 16 now, and I really hope that the Grade 5 tornado named 'adulthood' won't come and slap me in my face soon. Anyway, On to the story!

…..

Skye was emotionally, physically drained, in all aspects of the word.

She was panting in her restraints, gasping for air as her vision began to recover, from entirely white to majorly blurry. She could no longer hear anything but an incessant ringing in her ear.

Her head was swimming, trying to return to reality but every time she is about to succeed, the white flash of agony comes to render all her efforts useless. Honestly, she wants to give up.

A sharp slap brings her out of her own internal monologue to her world in the cell.

A large bulky man stood above her, his face cold and expressionless as he proceeds to drag Skye back into a proper sitting position in the chair.

'Number 1034, do you submit to aiding our investigation?'

'Like…..Like I've said, I…I wasn't working for Centipede. I was-'Her raspy rebuttal was again cut short by another pulse of pain, leaving her speechless and panting again.

This was getting nowhere.

….

Ward sensed in his drunken haze that the plane had landed and had immediately leapt to his feet.

He gave himself a moment to recover from the dizzying effect caused by his sudden movement. After he deemed himself fine once more, he rushed to the cockpit, nearly ramming into May.

The woman scowled at the reek of alcohol from Ward but gave no comment.

'We've reached the HUB already?' Ward blurted in her face, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

Sheesh, he was like a kid on Christmas, how stupid.

'No, Coulson told me that the plan has changed. We have been assigned another mission.'

Ward could not help the disappointment in his voice when he asked what the new mission was. Damn it.

All he wanted to do right now was to hurry up and finish this new mission and go to the HUB. Like pronto.

'I just hope this mission is easy and quick to finish.' He prayed silently in his mind, as May was about to answer his question.

Only half of his wish was fulfilled.

'It's a stake-out. We are supposed to camp here to monitor the actions of a group called the 'Nukes' for any suspicious activity.'

Well, it was easy.

Ward simply nodded and trudged back to the sofa, before reaching for the opened can of beer.

Realising it was empty; he angrily tossed it against the wall, in an attempt to vent his anger.

Damn it all.

….

She must have passed out. The last thing she remembered was seeing white and the next thing she knew, she was being thrown, quite literally, into her original cell.

Putting her head into her hands, she let out a long sigh. She wanted desperately to cry but she seemed to be out of tears.

Leaning against the cold metal wall behind her, she stared at the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

'What a fool you were.' Her inner voice piped up and Skye nodded in agreement. It shocked her just how quickly she agreed.

Just days before, this logo was what she had dreamed off. And when it finally came, endless joy had filled her, thinking she was finally saved.

Stupid.

The more she stared at it, the more it seemed to her that the eagle in the crest was laughing at her.

Laughing at her for being an idiot. Thinking she would be saved.

'Nobody's coming to save you Skye.' Ray's words resounded in her head, as if he was there saying them himself.

Despite her frantic shaking of her head, she could not shake those words out. They haunted her, relentlessly, throwing themselves into her face again and again.

Then an idea popped into her head. An idea that explained everything.

This was just a dream. Everything was something that she must have made up.

She laughed loudly at that prospect. This was all fake.

Her hollow laughter echoed back to her in the small cell and she laughed even louder.

….

I know this is a relatively short chapter, and I apologize, it was supposed to be longer but I felt that the ending of this chapter was still not suitable and found a better place for it in the plot so please be patient and look forward to the ending of the story! I'm planning to end this story in about Chapter 20 or so, depending on the length of each chapter.

There will be a sequel of this chapter, called 'Adapting'. Changes, then adapting, you get the gist.

Thank you for reading and please review, reviews are my motivation!


	16. Chapter 16: Laughter Of The Defeated

Author's Note

Hey guys, It's the New Year! Here's to 2016 and may it bring about good luck to everyone reading this!

Even better, the Sherlock Christmas special is finally coming out! I really envy those in the UK, being able to watch it so easily whereas I have to wait for a few weeks to be able to see it, or wake up at 5 in the morning to find a way to access BBC One.

Anyway, a new year is a new beginning and I hope everyone will have a good year ahead, cheers!

By the way, I'm working on a new novel; called The Misfit Princess, please check it out on booksie, if you have time. Thank you so much!

…..

Ward stared dryly at the white ceiling of the wall.

After Coulson got wind of his drinking yesterday, he was given a stern lecturing and sent back to his bunk to 'reflect on his actions'. If only Coulson it was because he was reflecting on his actions that led him to drink, maybe the punishment would be different.

Ward leaned onto his bed, his stiff back protesting against the hard mattress. He tried to ignore the constant nagging of soreness and focused on the situation at hand.

They were on their way back to the HUB when the Hub suddenly sent them on a mission, to monitor some group in Nashville. Apparently the group called the 'Nukes' started coming into contact with known centipede associates a while back and are starting to increase in group activity.

What a drag.

The hub was so close, just about an hour away, two tops but yet they were stranded in some place Ward wasn't familiar with.

'Is this what they call 'So Close Yet So Far' ?' He mused to himself right before a knock sounded on his door.

Rising to his feet despite the protests of his sore body, he opened the door to see Fitz and Simmons positioned at the door.

'Their eyes are so serious.' He mused to himself while he asked what was wrong.

'Did you see the bottle of Saccharomyces Cerevisiae in the fridge?' Fitz questioned, his wide eyes staring at Ward's, as if trying to look into his very soul.

'What?' He breathed, a little intimidated by the intensity of the stare.

Sheesh it was like May in a smaller body.

'What Fitz means to say is, did you see the ethanol placed in the fridge?' Simmons explained, while pulling Fitz back from Ward's face.

'And that is….?' Ward inquired, resulting in the Science twins staring at him like some sort of alien.

'Beer, Agent Ward. They are referring to the can of beer in the fridge.' Coulson explained while walking briskly past them to the small bar.

'Oh, the can of beer? I drank it yesterday.' Ward admitted sheepishly and watched the faces of the two turn to horror and disappointment.

Stifling a laugh, he joined Coulson behind the glass bar and reached for two glass flutes, which he immediately filled with some drink in a glass pitcher.

He didn't know what it was but it should be alcohol, right?

Fitz and Simmons sullenly walked to the bar and sat atop the leather stools, sipping from the cup.

Just when Ward thought that the apology was complete, he heard Coulson say something from the corner of the room just before he left.

'That's Iced Tea, Agent Ward. Oh. And use a coaster, please.'

Shit.

…..

The day passed in some sort of a haze. Skye had spent most of it laughing, be it to or at the guards or the guy on the screen.

The pain didn't get to her like it did before; it seemed like tickles on her pale skin.

'Guards, take her back to her cell.' The man spat , giving Skye a disgusted stare while she just smiled at him. A full, bared teeth smile.

When the guards released her binds, she stood up and cooperated with them in exiting the room , laughing loudly all the way. The raspy sounds echoed in the empty long hallway and Skye listened to it, giggling to herself.

The trio walked down the long white passageway and when they just went past the cross-section, Skye made her move, like she had done so before.

She dived below the guards, and thanks to her small and agile body, she slipped past them easily.

The two men never had time to react when Skye smashed both their heads against each other. When both men had collapsed onto the floor, Skye took a minute to catch her breath. That move had used up most of her energy.

She didn't have much time. She ran her arms down the body of the two guards and found two pistols and an ID card, not very useful but better than nothing.

Her cold feet hammered on the stone floor as she ran down the path, desperately hoping that it was the right one. After a couple of well-chosen lucky turns, she found herself at the gate which she entered from.

Great.

She tapped the ID card of the guard on the console and the metal door slid open. The moment the opening was wide enough, Skye ran.

She ran like her life depended on it. Many dressed in black or dark blue business suits moved out of the way but a loud bang made it clear she was already being targeted.

Bullets hit the floor beneath her, missing her foot by a mere inch and Skye's clammy hands fired a few precious shots in front of her to clear a way.

There! She could see the light of the doorway. The many grey vans parked outside. That was the exit!

Just a few more steps!

Suddenly the floor came up to meet her chin and she found herself sprawled on the cold polished floor.

She whipped her head back, instantly locating the root of the problem.

A large black cord wrapped around her ankles.

She tugged frantically at it, trying to separate the two magnetic weights at the end but it was no use. Guards surrounded her and she was at gunpoint.

She had failed. It was just so close. As she was dragged back the way she came, she glanced longingly at the door, just a few steps more and she would be out, just a few more.

So close, but it was to no avail. She had failed.

...

How is it so far? Haha Once again thanks to EmilyMaeWyso for pointing out the mistakes in the story, and to everyone else, Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 17: An Ominous Foreboding

Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the Chapter 16 confusion amongst some, as I had planned to post the chapter at midnight but accidentally posted it early, so I took it down.

This is chapter 17, and I am happy to announce that the story is still a phrase from ending, meaning it may exceed 20 chapters!

Enjoy, and if you have the time, please review, it really makes my day.

-CookieMonster4242

…

'That was smart, acting crazy and plotting to escape, Number 1034, but not clever enough.' The annoying man's voice echoed in the hollow room, and Skye looked blankly at him.

Her mind could not accept the fact that her escape had failed. That was her last chance to leave this place and she had given it up.

A slap on her face brought her out of her revelry, and her brown pupils focused on the offending hand. Her eyes followed the black gloved hand and took in a deep breath.

No, it couldn't be, no way.

Her breathing became erratic as her teary eyes stared unwaveringly at the face of the man before her.

Ray.

'So, little rabbit how are you? Long-time no see, eh?' He mocked, bringing her face to his.

Brown stared into blue, and suddenly, Skye was thrown back into the old dingy cell. The musty air overwhelmed her senses and a large imposing weight was on her, crushing her small frame.

'No, please, no, Ray.' She begged as the force became stronger, and she felt all the air in her being squeezed out.

'I see you've met my dear brother.'

Skye's eyes flipped wide open and she craned her neck to take a look at his face.

He was nearly identical to Ray, with the exception of a single long scar that stretched from his forehead to his right cheek, crossing his right eye.

'Please, please no.' she whimpered in between gasps.

The imposing weight lifted itself and Skye scrambled to fill her lungs with air.

Her vision was blurry and when all became clear again, she realised she was in her cell in S.H.I.E.L.D., the large logo staring at her, as if mocking her state.

Two fingers wrapped itself around her chin and brought her up, until her feet were left dangling.

'I always knew Ray was a failure. Loud, rash, dumb. Tsk. He even let the prey escape from the cage.' He spat, stabbing her cheek with his finger.

Skye choked when the death-hold became tighter, fighting for breath.

She was released on to the floor and the man's leg embedded itself into her abdomen.

Skye hacked and coughed as she struggled to regain some semblance of control over her body. Her hands were clasped roughly and she found herself pushed down onto the floor, the cold piercing through her skin right to her bones.

'Hmmm, I like it. That fear in your eyes. Now that the prey has fallen into my hands, I should have some fun with it, right?' Skye was frozen with fear as she looked at the sadistic grin on the man's face.

When the man proceeded to tear off her clothes, Skye closed her eyes, the familiar mantra repeating in her head.

This is all a dream.

…..

Ward was extremely uneasy.

It felt like something was really off, like majorly off.

Despite a two hour long intense workout, an ice-cold shower and an hour listening to the Science twins ramble on, he was still uneasy. He tossed and turned on his bed, attempting to get into a comfortable position and failing spectacularly.

Giving up on sleep all together, he slid open the door and sat himself on the couch, his sigh amplified by the deathly silence in the BUS.

His ears pick up on the vague sound of conversation upstairs and Ward follows the trail, leading right to Coulson's office. As he nears, he could actually make out parts of the argument between May and Coulson.

'Coulson, we have to tell the team.'

'No, we don't. This does not need to be broadcasted to everyone, especially not Ward.'

'Everyone has a right to know this, Coulson and you know how much Skye means to them, especially Fitz and Simmons. You of all people should know that.'

Skye? What happened to Skye?

He leaned onto the door, straining to hear more.

Silence was all he received and before he could react, the door was swung open, causing his to splay out on the carpet of Coulson's office.

'Agent Ward.' May dryly announced his arrival and Ward climbed to his feet, fully intent to get answers.

'Sir, what happened to Skye?'

'Agent Ward, what you just heard is classified information-'Coulson explained, rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

'Sir, what happened to her?' Ward pressed on, doing his best to refrain from punching the man to get answers.

'Agent Ward!' Coulson slammed his hands on his table, obviously infuriated.

Ward flinched and backed up, an indignant look on his face.

'That is classified information that you do not have clearance for, Agent Grant Ward, so please return to your bunk and forget what you just saw.' Coulson spoke as calmly as he could, clenching his jaw in an attempt to reign in his anger.

'But sir-'

'This is not up for negotiation, Agent Ward. Leave.'

Ward smartly chose to obey than to face more wrath from his superior and sat himself on the corner of his bed, the pieces of Coulson and May's argument swimming in his head.

What had happened to Skye that Coulson didn't want to tell the team? What was it?

Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he lay back and begun to form links, like what he had learnt while he was just a cadet in training.

Just what was it?

'Skye, what's wrong?' He muttered to himself and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

….

Skye's eyes were raw from crying as she lay on the cold metal floor. She stared into space, ignoring the snide remarks the man had for her.

'See you tomorrow, little rabbit.' He had whistled as he left the cell, the metal door sliding closed with a soft thus behind him.

Skye closed her tired eyes and pictured her life before. When everything was good and happy. Everything was fine; Ward still talked to her, she spent her time doing things that she enjoyed.

But that life is now lost forever. Things could never go back to the way they were.

What's lost can never be regained.

She buried her face in her hands.

Everything was lost now.

…

How is this story? There are still another good 5 chapters or so to come so please support and review if you have any time?

Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18: The Revealed Secret

Author's Note

Hi Guys, so sorry for the extremely long wait for this new chapter. I just got my results from my exam last year ( surprisingly I did average, I was expecting much worse) and finally received my posting for the next step in education ( unfortunately). I actually got an A1 for my English! It was so shocking! I had always been the weakest few in my class yet this time I excelled, doing much better than my 'friend'. In her face! I'm going to school in April, because of my choice of school, and thus I am forced to get a job for the time being. I will try to post more often, but please forgive me if the chapters are late are a little bit shorter. I promise they will always be at least 1000 words in length.

Onto the story!

….

Her eyes were raw from crying and she didn't offer a shred of resistance when she was taken away.

Skye had spent the entire time trying to convince herself what had happened before was all false, but to no avail. She was lifted into the all so familiar 'Torture Room' and seated once again in the metal chair. Binds snapped in place and Skye stared limply at the wall.

She was exhausted by her attempts to prove something they would not believe. She was sick of it. She didn't want the pain that came with the sinking feeling of sadness when she was called a liar. She hated it.

'Number 1034,will you cooperate?' The same voice asked again, and Skye briefly wondered if he was bored of this game every day. She would say no, he would torture her, day ends. After a few hours, everything starts again.

Skye takes a deep shaky breath and made her choice.

'I'm sorry.'

'Very well, then let us begin-' The agent behind the screen gave a small sigh and gestured for the guards to give Skye the familiar dose of serum but that gesture was cut short when Skye continued to speak.

'I….I will cooperate.' Skye closed her eyes as she fought the disgusting feeling of treachery when she spoke the cursed words again. Only this time, there was no plan to escape.

…..

Ward paced about in his bunk, trying to settle his active mind.

After bothering him all night, the scraps of the conversation between May and Coulson still lingered in his head.

'What is it? Just what is so serious that Coulson doesn't want anyone to know?' Ward muttered under his breath and scratched at his head.

God, this was frustrating.

'Maybe I should ask again….'Ward mentally weighed the consequences. Which would be better, facing the wrath of Coulson again or worry himself to death? Ward personally favoured the latter.

He was just about to give up trying to know when an idea popped into his head. The kind that should not be there but always somehow appears.

'I could hack into the security cameras and find out!' Ward exclaimed in a hushed voice.

That's it! His hacktivist skills were not great but manageable, and totally feasible. A sharp knock at his door alerted him of the presence at his bunk door. He barely suppressed a small jump when he saw Agent May standing tall and menacing, leaning on the sliding door. The female agent gave him a suspicious glare when she saw his reaction but gave no comment.

'Coulson wants everyone in the meeting room in five. You should probably…get ready.' Immediately after giving her message, the Calvary turned briskly and left.

Ward stared blankly at the doorway where May had been standing for a short moment before getting into action.

He proceeded to freshen up, brushing his teeth all the while trying to figure out what Coulson was discussing with Agent May.

'Damn it all.' He cursed under his breath and left his bunk, headed for the meeting room. This question was most likely one he would never solve, and why waste even more time on it, right?

Coulson was brooding when the entire team gathered before him, standing expectantly waiting for him to speak.

May coughed softly, snapping Coulson from his thoughts and he began addressing the team.

Ward noticed the look Coulson directed at May and narrowed his eyes. Just what are they hiding?

'Shit.' He muttered as his brain began pondering on the question he had just forgotten. Fitz eyed him, and Ward mouthed a quick apology.

'Agent Ward.' Ward's eyes suddenly came back in focus on Coulson and he was suddenly aware of everybody staring at him.

'Uhhhh…' His brain quickly went into overload, trying desperately to recall what had been happening around him.

After a long glare of disapproval from Coulson and Agent May, he was let off the hook with a warning to pay attention. Geez, he was a highly trained specialist and here he was being treated like an elementary school kid. How embarrassing.

'As I was saying, we are now returning to the HUB.'

Ward slammed his hand on the table as he pushed his face up into Coulson's, exclaiming 'WHAT?'.

Silence sounded in the room as everybody tried to get a grip on the situation and Ward was the first to react.

He pulled himself back, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to show itself on his face.

'Ahem, we ARE returning to the HUB, to aid in an investigation.' Coulson explained but weirdly, he paused for quite some time.

Ward, Fitz and Simmons were waiting for Coulson to give them a brief summary on the investigation but sensing Coulson's hesitation, uneasiness began to rise.

'Sir?' Simmons prompted tentatively, and Coulson turned around, sighing.

'Team, we are to return to the HUB to aid in the investigation of Skye's involvement with Centipede.'

Ward was shocked stiff and speechless.

'She is currently under interrogation by S.H.I.E.L.D. , and the Hub requests our help in providing evidence of Skye's behaviour while undercover. We land in an hour. Be ready.' Coulson quickly dismissed the meeting and left the room with Agent May, leaving three agents standing there, shocked.

Simmons was the first to break down, kneeling on the floor sobbing loudly. Fitz comforted her and led the weeping biologist to the living space in the BUS, settling her into the sofa.

Ward silently fetched a cup of tea for the woman, and a cup of cold water for himself. There was a strange sense of déjà vu but he quickly dismissed it.

Sitting in the sofa opposite of the Science Twins, he slowly mulled over what had just happened. This was what Coulson and May were discussing about. Skye being…. . Ward wasn't a rookie. He knew the techniques that S.H.I.E.L.D. used in 'interrogation'. It was just plain torture, savage cold-blooded torture under the guise of justice.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his hands around his head. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything.

'Help me!' That voice flashed in his head. No, it was his brother. He was in the well, drowning, dying. No!

Ward reached his hand out but he couldn't reach it. He was trapped. Everything turned black. The face of his brother surfaced.

'You let me die.' Ward shook his head violently, trying in vain to expel the image from his head. No! NO!

His eyes flew open. Fitz was staring at him. Ward stood up and headed to train. He needed to punch something. Anything.

The sentence stayed in his head, haunting him.

'You let me die, Ward.'

But this time, it wasn't his brother saying it. It was Skye.

…..

How is the story? I hope you guys like it and please review, it motivates me to write more!


	19. Chapter 19: Countdown

Chapter 19

Author's Note

Hey guys! Chinese New Year just passed and it was the most glorious fattening day of my life. My family prepared steamboat, bought abalone, scallops and steak. It makes me drool just remembering it all. We watched the Gala celebration broadcasting from China, and ate Twelve Cupcakes's cupcakes. I think I must have at least eaten my weight's worth of food that night. Anyway, onto the story.

….

'Number 1034, Name Skye, Do you admit to working for Centipede , providing them your Hacktivist skills?'

'I…didn't hack into anything for them-'

'Number 1034, do you admit to aiding Centipede in their illegal endeavours?'

'Like I said, I didn't-'

'Number 1034, do you admit to helping Centipede?'

'I…I…'

Skye stammered helplessly, staring at the unrelenting face of the agent on the screen. She didn't hack into anything for Centipede, every time she tries to tell him he cuts her off.

Helpless, frustrated and vulnerable, Skye muttered a confirmation and the agent tapped on the tablet before him for quite a while before focusing his attention back on her.

'Very well, we have received a report from you claiming to have been 'tortured into submission' by Centipede?'

'Yes! They forced me to, they….they made me do it…..' Skye yelled at him. Finally, they understand it, finally.

'What did they do to you in detail?'

'Wha-'

'Did they hit you? Slap you?'

'Yes, the man, Ray, was the one torturing me. He slapped me, pushed me under water and he…and he….'

'If you cannot provide us with concrete evidence of said 'torture' we shall have no choice but to dismiss your claim, Number 1034.'

'No it's true! It's true! He slapped me and then he also electrocuted me….'

'What evidence do you have to support your claim of the torture of 'Ray', as you call him?'

'Evidence?' Skye's eyes began to water in frustration. Why won't they just believe her?

'Any injuries, bruises or scars to prove that you were tortured. As far as our scan of you shows, you are in perfect physical condition.'

Skye quickly glanced at her bare arms. Clean. No scars or bruises just as he had said.

'Upon the lack of evidence to prove 'Torture', Number 1034,we shall dismiss it completely.'

'No…please..'

'Proceeding with the interrogation.'

Skye felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she slumped back into her seat.

No way.

….

Ward leaned into the leather seat and stared out of the lone window.

Another 30 minutes and 20 seconds.

Another 30 minutes and 19 seconds.

His body was restless, like a five-year-old after eating sugar, he was squirming in his seat, unable to sit still.

Skye was under interrogation by S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was to return to the HUB to serve as a 'witness' of sorts, to provide testament on Skye's time on the BUS.

Sighing, he stood up and began to walk up and down the corridors, thinking.

How can he help Skye? How?

His body acted faster than his mind could process.

Seconds later, he had the person running past him pinned onto the floor with his hand behind his back.

The short blond hair immediately gave away his identity.

Ray, the bastard tried to escape.

Ward silently hoisted the man up, keeping him immobile by bending his arm upwards further. By the squishy feeling, it was most likely already broken.

He pushed the limping blonde back to his cell, running into a frantic Fitz right at the door.

After chaining Ray to the wall furthest away from the door, Ward locked the door behind him and turned to face the apologetic scientist.

'Agent May instructed me to check in on him.'

'And you opened the door entirely?' Ward anger flared at the sheer lack of intellect of his fellow team mate. The idiot they had in the cell was someone capable of nicking himself in the ear with a gun, you'd think Fitz would at least get someone to go with him or just check the cell through the camera. And he was supposed to be a genius.

'Sorry, I didn't think he would run. I didn't think he could, after what Agent May did to him.'

True. It was remarkable he could still walk much less run.

'Next time at least get Simmons to go with you, or better yet just check through the camera in the cell.' Ward suggested, completely exasperated.

His face suddenly lit up.

That's it, Ray!

Ray admitted to torturing Skye! He had evidence to prove that Skye was not working for Centipede but was forced to!

He took off to Coulson's office, and after an extremely quick and loud knock, or hammering, on the door, he was let in.

'Sir, I have a way to prove that Skye was not working for Centipede! We can-'

'Use the videos we found and prove that Skye was tortured?'

'er..yes….sir.'

Coulson put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

'Agent Ward, do you remember the mission you went on to obtain the videos?'

'I believe Fitz traced the location of the Centipede hideout from Agent May's flash drive and I infiltrated the location, finding the videos from the computer they had in one of the rooms.' Ward recalled , trying to remember the details.

'And was the mission approved by the HUB?'

'No…sir.'

Ward's heart sank when he remembered the rules regarding unauthorised missions.

Suspension and demotion. Shit.

'Excuse me, sir.' Ward coldly stated before leaving, a heavy air around him. He was so close to a solution. So close.

But it failed because of the rules.

Ward glanced at his watch, another 12 minutes to the Hub. Sinking into the leather seat again, he stared into the endless sky as the countdown began again.

12 minutes and 40 seconds.

12 minutes and 39 seconds.

…..

I'll leave the story here, as I'm writing it during the lunch break of my part-time job. What can I say, inspiration struck at a very limited and bad timing.

P.S. I'm looking for someone to start a new Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, and a new Sherlock(Both the television series and the original book versions) with, so anyone interested in helping me, please PM me!

Oh and please review, Thank You!


	20. Chapter 20: The Man With A Scar

Author's Note

Sorry for the long long wait for this new chapter, I was in quite a fix, my boss refusing to pay me my salary/ Honestly, for a woman of 40, does she needs me to remind her every day, how childish.

Anyway, this is a teaser of sorts, the next five chapters will be the final five. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!

-CookieMonster42

….

Ward paced about. Wandering on the same path he had set himself on hundreds of times in the past ten minutes. He could feel the weightlessness, evidence of the plane descending. Ward chewed absentmindedly on his lower lip, desperately wishing for time to speed up.

The entire B.U.S. shook when the large metal contraption finally touched ground once again, and Ward made sure that he was the first in the hangar.

The large door finally opened, letting light into the dark garage. Many armed guards trooped into the vehicle, their heavy boots clinking on the metal floor. Ward stepped forward, fully prepared to demand the location of Skye on the base when an arm stopped him. Brown eyes locked onto the warning stare of Coulson and Ward felt his burning question die in his throat.

The two orderly rows spilt with undeniable precision, and a man dressed in a suit stepped forward, nodding his head in greeting.

The man was definitely imposing, not the agent in the suit but who followed behind him. A large muscular build, obviously one of a military background, as if the large scar on his face was not a major clue. Coulson and the agent had a few minutes of conversation, soft enough that even Ward's enhanced hearing could not catch. Both agents gave each other a solemn nod and proceeded out of the B.U.S., into the HUB.

Ward relished the clean smell of the HUB, this was definitely refreshing, after being stuck in the same small space for months on end. He followed Coulson closely, wanting to be the first to see Skye. Down a long corridor, with multiple automated doors sliding open and closed as the large troupe advanced forward.

Coulson held his hand up, signalling for Ward to stop. He could not follow anymore; he was not on the list of Level 8s', leaving him unable to do anything but stand idly outside the door.

Damn S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Level hierarchy.

He sank to the floor, leaning on the cold metal wall. Rubbing his temples with rough fingers, he sighed loudly. The lack of sleep was starting to get to him. He didn't look up when a pair of boots stopped dangerously close , enough for Ward to bump into him when he rose.

'Agent Ward?' It was the military man following the agent from the plane. Ward's attention was drawn to the large scar on the man's face. He couldn't point out what it was, but he felt as if he had seen this face before. Somewhere, at some point of time, he could not recall but he was sure of it.

'I was instructed to bring you to one of the lounges by Agent Coulson.' His voice was deep and scratchy, like he had been screaming at the top of his lungs just minutes before. Ward nodded his head in acknowledgement and followed the large man back the path they came. Ward's vision was beginning to blur, and he could feel himself swaying from side to side.

'Am I really that sleepy?' Ward briefly pondered before his eyelids gave way and he felt himself tumbling down onto the floor.

'Shit!' His body made contact, landing heavily but his head never touched the floor. Something warm was supporting him, with five tips- a hand.

'Sweet Dreams, Agent Ward.' A scratchy voice sounded in his head before he finally surrendered himself to the black depths.

…

Once again, next five chapters will be the last and then the new story, Adapting , will begin. It would probably be a really short story, and if you guys like it, I'm planning to start the third sequel, Evolution (The person who suggested this, thank you so much) .

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21: Lost In An Abyss

….

Ward's vision was swimming. He could see a world of moving colours, white, grey and black but his brain refused to process anything.

His fingers tingled slightly. He was moving. Dragged actually, as Ward forced his brain awake. Hands under his arms were pulling him across the metal linoleum floor. Echoes rang clearer in his head, sounds of heavy boots connecting close to his head.

Damn. His vision was not cooperating.

Ward steeled his mind, forcing his sight to focus and it did. A little too quickly. Ward blinked twice while his mind began to formulate plans. He was being dragged, right. Down a hallway it seemed, pretty obvious since he could see the blinding lights of the ceiling entering and exiting his sight one by one.

He couldn't move his body, suggesting he has either been drugged or punched so hard he blacked out, neither reassuring.

The movement came to an abrupt halt, and a few continuous beeps sounded. Ward's ears immediately picked up of the tune. An electronic lock. And that special tune that S.H.I.E.L.D. used. They were still in the HUB.

That single fact gave him confidence. A familiar ground was an advantage not easily available in battle, and hell this was battle. Drugging Agent Ward only had two results, a concussion or a black eye lasting a month.

Ward's brain was momentarily sent into chaos when his entire large frame was lifted off the ground and thrown. Quite literally, thrown across the room, hitting something hard with a loud thud.

Thankfully his instincts kicked in just in time, twisting his body such that the impact landed on his back instead of his face.

'My apologies for that, just wanted to ensure you were still unable to move very well. I read your file. You don't go down easy, do you? Pity. Would have loved a little resistance from my victims but you? Oh, I wouldn't risk it.'

Ward slammed his hand hard, snapping his senses out of a state of shock, instantly scanning his surroundings.

A meeting room.

He was lying of the wooden, no ivory table. No normal wood could support his weight after a fall of that magnitude.

His black eyes darted about the room, before finally coming to rest on the perpetrator, the man who actually reduced Agent Ward to nothing but a piece of unmoving muscle.

Ward narrowed his eyes at the man, it felt strangely familiar. Where has he seen this man before?

The scarred man chuckled.

'You seem confused, Agent Grant Ward. You must have met my brother.' He stepped up, directly under the bright ceiling lights, letting Ward look at his face in clear.

Instantly, everything clicked. Ward's brain was racing, like an engine rattling out of control, but the single statement was loud and clear in his mind.

This man is Ray's brother. His instincts immediately kicked in, scanning the large man for potential threats while his mind was still preoccupied with the new piece of information.

'No need to look at me like that, Agent Ward. I don't have anything on me.' The scar wrinkled as the man smiled, showing a row of yellow teeth. 'After all, I'm finally up against the famous Special Agent Grant Ward. Wouldn't want to leave a bad impression now, would I?'

Ward nervously bit his lower lip. He was at a disadvantage.

At full strength, he could be quite a match for anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D., but drugged, confused and in a room full of cameras, he couldn't make any rash decisions. His team was already under scrutiny of allowing a fugitive to escape from right under their noses, and if he added 'Un-authorised Violence' and 'Breach of Protocol' to the list, he might as well kiss his job good-bye.

And Coulson would have his ass too. Too many risks to take, but something told Ward that this scarred man knew about Skye. Call it his sixth sense but in all things related to Skye, Ward was a physic.

A shadow flew at him, giving him just a split second to raise his arm before something with the force of a truck came barrelling at him, smashing him into the cold marble floor. Brown eyes managed to catch on to the fist in the dim lighting and his legs quickly pushed his stunned torso out of the line of fire.

The black marble floor cracked when knuckles made contact, giving way under the extreme force in that single punch. Amidst the dust cloud that seeped in wisps from the cracks, Ward saw an ominous smile. And a faint glow of orange under the rolled up sleeves.

The figure slowly rose, whistling as he stood back up to his towering height. 'Wonderful instincts as expected. Maybe it's time to get serious, eh Agent Ward? If you keep dodging me, you might lose an arm or two.' The chuckle barely registered in Ward's head before the man came at him again, with the tenacity of a wild beast.

…

There has been a change in plans, unfortunately due to my lack of prior planning. There may be more chapters than 25 for this story, and the update timing may vary according to my class schedule. I apologize for the extremely long wait.


End file.
